Dear... Burning my Lady!
|font color = white |track color = #F4A968 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren |previous = Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart 世界の果てまでBelieve Heart |next = Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart (off-vocal) 世界の果てまでBelieve Heart (off-vocal) |current track = Dear... Burning my Lady! }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 神宮寺 レン Dear... Burning my Lady! |image = |kanji name = Dear... Burning my Lady! |romaji name = Dear... Burning my Lady! |translation = Dear... Burning my Lady! |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren']], sung by [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']], who is voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi''. Lyrics English = Let’s dance! Tango! Heart-beating rhythm, pure heart, seems to overflow! So confusing, this jungle! Shaking my love and dreams, inviting me to this deep forest! Don’t look at me with such eyes! If you should wish it, I’d discard my past from before this first love! Let’s begin, te amo mucho~ (I love you so much) Dear my Lady! Burning Lady! So much that it’ll burst! You’re the only one I’m thinking of! Dear my Lady! Bunny Lady! Always, Until you smile, I’ll sing of this passion! Believe in this Dream! Without stopping, Honey, This love is no longer just this moment! Do you understand? Chase after it! Hurry! Dyed the colors of love, this dancing love awakens from the west~ For the sake of protecting, ah, your deep crimson lips, I'd risk my life, my everything, with this intense playing! Hey, without sheading a tear, are u ready? With an unpainted face! You are my oasis! Now, without wavering, are u Lady? Face it directly! This dream, this melody is calling me, To my very cells! Dear my Lady! Burning Lady! So much that it’ll burst! You’re the only one I want to enchant! Dear my Lady! Bunny Lady! For eternity, Seems so important, this love with you! Believe in this Dream! Believe in this Love!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = odorou yo　Tango mune hazumu RIZUMU　PYUA na HAATO　afuresou da yo tomadou yo　Jungle koi to yume yurete　fukai mori made to　izanau sonna hitomi de mitsumenaide yo　kimi ga nozomu nara kako mo sutete　hatsukoi kara　hajimeyou Te Amo Mucho Dear My Lady!　Burning Lady!　hajikeru kurai kimi dake wo　omotteru Dear my Lady!　Bunny Lady!　itsudemo kimi ga hohoemu made　jounetsu wo utaou Believe In Dream! tomenai de　Honey kono koi wa mohaya　setsuna ja nai　shitte iru darou? oikakete　Hurry ai iro ni somaru　henseifuu ni mau koigokoro kimi no shinku no kuchibiru wo　aa mamoru tame naraba inochi kakete　ORE no subete　hageshiku kanaderu kara nee nakanaide　Are U Ready?　sugao no mama de kimi ga ORE no OASHISU saa yurenaide　Are U Lady?　massugu na sono yume ga　MERODI ga　ORE no saibou made yobiokosu Dear My Lady!　Burning Lady!　hajikeru kurai kimi dake ni　misetai yo Dear My Lady!　Bunny Lady!　eien ni sou taisetsu na no wa　kimi to sono aijou Believe In Dream! Believe In Love! |-| Kanji = 踊ろうよ　Tango 胸弾むリズム　ピュアなハート　溢れそうだよ 戸惑うよ　Jungle 恋と夢 揺れて　深い森までと　 う そんな瞳で見つめないでよ　君が望むなら 過去も棄てて　初恋から　はじめよう Dear my Lady!　Burning Lady!　 けるくらい 君だけを　想ってる Dear my Lady!　Bunny Lady!　いつでも 君が微笑むまで　情熱を歌おう Believe in Dream! 止めないで　Honey この恋はもはや　刹那じゃない　知っているだろう? 追い掛けて　Hurry 愛色に染まる　偏西風に舞う恋心 君の真紅の唇を　嗚呼 護るためならば 命 賭けて　オレのすべて　激しく 奏でるから ねぇ泣かないで　Are U ready?　素顔のままで 君がオレのオアシス さぁ揺れないで　Are U Lady?　まっすぐな その夢が　メロディが　オレの細胞まで 呼び起こす Dear my Lady!　Burning Lady! 　 けるくらい 君だけに　魅せたいよ Dear my Lady!　Bunny Lady! 　永遠に そう大切なのは　君とその愛情 Believe in Dream! Believe in Love!歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Dear... Burning my Lady! |file link = }} |track name = Dear... Burning my Lady! (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ DebutBROCCOLI (Japanese) and was sung by Suwabe Junichi in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #EE7C1A}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)